This invention relates generally to the game of golf and more particularly to a golf practice putting device which helps teach a golf player the correct golf putting stroke.
The game of golf is a sporting activity that has immensely grown in popularity over the past few decades. For some, the game is a type of addiction which provides relaxation, social activity, and even a small amount of exercise. For the avid golfer, the game of golf is a way of life. Many avid golfers are consistently looking for new ways which may be helpful for improving their golf game. The instant invention is directed to a golf practice putting device which helps teach a golfer an improved putting stroke.
There have been many different types of golf training devices which have heretofore been known in the prior art. In this regard U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,901 issued to W. Eisenberg discloses a putting device comprising a carriage member which is movably associated with a track member for practicing the correct putting stroke. Specifically, the head of the golf club putter is received in the carriage member and rides up and down the track member to simulate the correct putting technique. A disadvantage to this apparatus is its large and bulky size. Other relevant Patents which are bulky, large in size, relatively expensive and somewhat outdated are U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,736 issued to E. E. Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,793 issued to A. W. Chapman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,645 issued to L. B. Cayot; U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,108 issued to R. R. Robertson; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,865 issued to J. Parker. Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,072,943, 5,150,904, and 5,152,534 all issued to Sindelar which disclose a more simple and modem golf putting training device.
The instant invention is directed to a golf aid putting device which includes a conventional golf club putter having a handle portion, a shaft portion and a putter head. A keel member is releasably secured to the bottom surface of the putter head for engagement with a track portion of the putting device for teaching the correct putting technique. The track portion of the putting device may be releasably secured to a substrate at any desired location for practicing the correct putting stroke. The track portion includes a base member and a guide plate member which extends upwardly from the base member in perpendicular relation thereto. The keel member engages against the outside surface of the guide plate and directs movement of the putter head for teaching the correct putting stroke.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a golf practice putting device which helps teaches its user the correct putting technique; the provision of a practice putting device which has an arcuate track member for guiding the putter head through a correct back-swing and follow-through; the provision of a practice putting device which has a releasable guide member attached to the bottom of the putter head; the provision of a practice putting device which may be releasably secured to a substrate at any desirable putting location; and the provision of a practice putting device which is neat and attractive in appearance; the provision of a practice putting device which cost efficient and easy to manufacture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.